She Was Gone
by Twas A Dream
Summary: <html><head></head>How could this happen? She was gone. Why was her past coming back to haunt her? Why was he the one to bring her back?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GLEE, and any stories that I write, I don't own the characters or show. I just write because I like writing.

_**She Was Gone**_

"How could you do this?"

Puck looked up from the piano at a very angry looking Quinn. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Do what?"

Quinn glared at him. "You know what!"

Puck stared at her, not making the connection, until finally it clicked.

"Oh, that."

"How could you!" She said between clenched teeth.

"I-I don't know." He babbled.

"You don't know? How do you not know? You didn't know that what you did was wrong?"

Puck nodded and then noticed her look of disgust.

"No!"

"What!" She spoke in disbelief.

"Yes!"

"Yes? You knew what you did was wrong and you did it in spite? Or yes you actually don't know?"

He furrowed his brows, confused. "The first one?"

Quinn let out an aggravated sigh.

"I'm sorry, alright. I didn't know what Lauren was going to do once we were in the office. I didn't know that she was going to find _that_ and hurt you like that."

Quinn glared at him before shaking her head. "You knew exactly what she was going to do, and you just let it happen." She folded her arms over her chest and turned towards the door to leave, stopping in the door frame. "That makes you just as responsible as she is."

She charged out of the room and ran down the hall, Puck's heavy footsteps followed. She ignored them and kept running down the hallway towards the auditorium.

"Quinn, wait! Please!" He pleaded.

She tried to close the auditorium door on him, but he snuck in.

"Leave me alone Puck." Her voice was cold.

She headed down the aisle toward the stage.

"Please, just let me explain."

Quinn whirled around and glared at him. "I was humiliated!"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No you're not!"

He was silent. He stared at her and realized how his and Lauren's actions had hurt her. He saw the hurt and humiliation in her eyes and it killed him. It made him regret the past twenty-four hours.

"Quinn-"

She held her hand up to silence him. "You humiliated me." Her tone was menacing and cold. "I understand Lauren's reasoning for doing it. Face it I'm kind of a bitch to her and insult her behind her back." She paused. "But _you_?" She shook her head disapprovingly and held up I finger shaking it. "I _never_ would have thought that _you_ would be _so_ cruel as to hurt me like this. Especially after everything we went through last year."

Puck looked away ashamed.

She let out a shaky breath. "I can't believe you would do something like this."

The disappointment in her voice caused him to lift his gaze from the floor and meet her eyes.

"Quinn, I-I-" He stammered.

"You what _Noah_?" Her voice broke as she cried, finally letting the tears fall.

She _never_ called him Noah. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

She softly shook her head, her voice breaking as she spoke. "But you still let it."

He took a step towards her while Quinn took a step back.

"Quinn, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you stop her? Why did you let her do this to me?" She cried, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I don't know. I don't know why I didn't stop her. I just felt like you were always the pretty girl who always got what she wanted."

Quinn wiped away tears that had fallen. "Well I'm not. I worked hard to look what I look like now. Lucy is gone, _she was gone_. Until you and Lauren brought back the past, which I had tried so hard to erase. Do you know what it's like Puck? To have people call you names? To not have friends? To have no one to talk to? Everyone called me Lucy Caboosie. Do you know how much that hurt? How badly their snide comments hurt me? I would go home and cry myself to sleep _every_ night." She took in a deep breath before exhaling. "I worked so hard, I told myself that no one was _ever_ going to make me feel that way again. I told myself that I would never be called Lucy Caboosie ever again. But what I had worked so hard for, you and Lauren tore it down in seconds. You two had brought it all back and made a complete fool out of me. And now it will never be the same."

He took a few steps towards her before hesitating, thinking she would step away. When she didn't, Puck stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Quinn."

She squirmed out of his grasp. "Please just leave me alone Noah. I need to be alone."

He looked down at her; the rejection for his comfort had stung a little. But he obeyed and turned and walked back up the aisle. Quinn watched him before she turned toward the stage and walked up the steps. She made her way over to the piano, and took a seat on the bench. Her fingers grazed over the piano keys. She sighed as her fingers freely moved over the keys, starting to play.

_What have I become  
>My sweetest friend<br>_  
>She sang, her voice carrying throughout the quiet, empty auditorium.<p>

_Everyone I know goes away  
>In the end<br>And you could have it all  
>My empire of dirt<br>_  
>Her throat started to feel soar, as tears burned her eyes.<p>

_I will let you down  
>I will make you hurt<em>

Her voice sounded so broken, even to herself.

_If I could start again  
>A million miles away<br>I would keep myself  
>I would find a way<em>

She finished playing the last few notes before standing up and exiting the stage. Puck emerged from the back shadows and let out a discouraged sigh. What had he done? Why hadn't he helped her? Why didn't he just admit to her his true feelings? Why did he not tell her that he is in love with her? But it's too late because now she's gone.

Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

What had he done? He felt terrible. She wasn't at school in the morning, he only saw her once at her locker just after lunch. She glanced at him before quickly looking away. She had ignored him for the rest of the day. Now it was after school and she was at her locker gathering her things. He approached her hesitantly.

"Can I help you?" She said, annoyed.

"Quinn, I-"

She swiftly turned to him. "You're sorry, yeah, I know. But that still doesn't make everything okay."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"You obviously don't. What you did is unforgiveable. I never in a million years would have expected you to do something so cruel, and yet you did."

"You're still angry."

"Of course I'm still angry!"

She pulled her books from her locker and angrily shoved them into her bag. The corner of one book got stuck and she ferociously tried shoving it in, but was unsuccessful. Puck reached for her hand to pull it away so he could help her.

"Don't touch me!" Quinn yelled.

Puck backed away, his hands raised defensively. "Fine, alright."

She sighed annoyed. "Why are you here?"

He rubbed a hand through his mohawk. "I wanted to let you know that I feel terrible for what happened. I really do Quinn. I need you to forgive me. Please." He begged.

She shook her head. "Puck, I want to but I can't. I can't get over the fact that you hurt me like that. I'll forgive you, eventually. Okay?"

He looked down at his feet. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn furrowed her brows. "Tell you what?"

He looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers. "About Lucy?"

Quinn's jaw dropped slightly. "She was no longer a part of my life. I was no longer that girl. Not anymore."

"But still, why didn't you? Did you not trust me? Or was it something else?"

"I don't understand why you're making this such a big deal. I didn't tell you because I was no longer Lucy and I didn't think that you'd care."

"Of course I'd care! And you may think she's not a part of you anymore Q, but she is. The really you, _that's_ Lucy."

She glared at him. "Drop it."

"No, we're having a discussion."

She slammed her locker shut and placed her bag over her shoulder. "This conversation is over. If you see me tomorrow, _don't_ talk to me."

She turned and walked down the hall and out of the school towards her car. Puck followed, he needed to talk to her, and he needed to tell her how he felt.

"Quinn!" He called.

She whirled around. "What do you want Noah?"

He advanced on her and was in front of her in seconds. "I need to talk to you."

She scoffed. "I thought I told you to stop talking about the whole Lucy thing. Please, just leave it alone-"

"It's not about that."

"Then what's it about?"

"Everything."

She sighed. "That's specific."

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything, the whole Lucy fiasco, going to juvie, sexting Santana, making you unable to trust me, for saying I don't dig fat chicks and basically signifying that you're fat." He paused and a horrified look crossed his face. "Which you're not, you're not fat." He reassured her. "But mostly, I'm sorry for getting you pregnant." His tone was completely serious. "The list goes on and on and I apologize for everything stupid that I've done. And I take complete responsibility for every stupid thing that's happened to you in the past year."

"You said that you didn't dig fat chicks and I can only ask you one question. If I still looked like Lucy would you have had a baby with me?"

He furrowed his brows. "Out of all that, that's what you got?"

"Please just answer the question, Puck."

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Quinn scoffed. "Oh please, you wouldn't be talking to me right now, let alone have sex with me!"

He looked at her attentively. "Hey, you don't know what I would and wouldn't do. But why does that matter? You're the way you are now, and that's in the past."

"It matters, it matters a lot!"

"Why?" He cut in.

"Because I can't be myself, that's why!" Her voice rose.

He looked down at her and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. "Quinn, I've seen you being who you are. You've been yourself before, in the cooking room, when Beth was born and when you cried in front of me yesterday in the auditorium." He placed his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. "Don't you realize that when you're yourself, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?"

A small smile formed across her lips at his words.

"And, even if you still looked like Lucy. I would be standing right here talking to you, I would have had Beth with you, and you would be you. You would be who you are, and I would still think that you were the most beautiful women I have ever seen. That will never change, no matter if you do."

She stared into his eyes, her voice just a whisper. "Thank you Puck."

He smiled down at her. "You're welcome."

Puck leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"Just be yourself Quinn, the _real_ you."

He pulled away and smiled at her. He was somewhat shocked when she pulled him into a hug. He enveloped her body in his arms and held her there. He breathed in the scent of her hair and he heard her breath in too.

_This is it, tell her. Tell her now, tell her now! It's the perfect time, she's not angry with you._

He smells so good, he smells like _Puck_, just like how I remember. Wait, what are you doing Quinn, release him, you're with Finn. No, I like this, I _want_ this. I feel safe, _he makes me feel safe_.

_Man up Puckerman, do it now before she's gone again._

He pulled away from her, their arms still around each other. He looked down at her beautiful sculptured face.

"Quinn, I lo-"

"What's going on?"

The voice had the pair moved away from each other and looked behind them. _Finn_. He walked over to them, a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" He repeated.

Puck coughed awkwardly.

Quinn looked at Puck then to Finn. "N-nothing, really."

She placed her hand on Finn's arm. And tried to ignore how quickly Puck looked away.

"We were just talking, that's all."

"About what?"

Quinn glanced at Puck again, he hadn't said a word. "About Beth."

Finn nodded in understanding. "Oh."

He glimpsed at his friend, who had kept quiet this whole time. Quinn brought his attention back to her with a hand on his arm.

"Finn, can you give us a minute?"

He nodded. "Okay."

He turned and started walking towards his car. Quinn watched him go. She quickly looked back at Puck, who stared at her dejectedly. She gave him a small smile.

"What were you saying?"

He brushed it off with the flick of his wrist. "Nothing," He cleared his throat. "It's not important."

She gave him a look that worried him. It was as if she could read him, as if she knew what he was going to say. It was like she already knew what his confession was.

She simply nodded. "Okay."

She glanced back at Finn, who was sitting patiently in his car. She turned her attention back to Puck.

"I guess I better go."

He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. He couldn't meet her eyes. "Yeah."

She took a step closer to him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I forgive you." She whispered, her lips brushing against his face. "Goodbye Noah."

She pulled away and noticed his shocked expression, jaw dropped open a bit, and his eyes slightly wide. She smiled and then turned away from him and retreated to the car. He watched her go, a feeling of relief and satisfactory came over him. He may not have admitted his feelings completely, but she got the just of it. He watched as they pulled out of the spot and drove past him, he saw her give him a longing look and a sad smile before looking back at Finn. And once again she was gone, like a chilly breeze that nips at your face in the cold winter months.


End file.
